my first fanfiction
by the comic shop
Summary: when Peter Parker died and Miles Morales is nowhere to be found Carlos Jackson steps up as Spiderman. this is his story. And it isn't cliche. an uncle doesn't die. no one gets bit by a spider. there are no famous words to live by. none of that. this is all original.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: This is my first fanfiction. This is my take on peter parker dying. I don't work with Marvel or own any of the characters/properties here. Enjoy

Role List

Narrator: Benny (comicstorian)

Spiderman: the author of this fanfic.

Gwenpool: Tara Strong (plays Harley Quinn)

extra boys: Nolan North

Chapter 0 prelude

part 1

BOOOOOM! Pieces of a nearby building fell as the juggernaut destroyed the beloved city of New York. Then out of nowhere a dark red figure suddenly flew into the scene. "You know I was expecting a jug head when I heard of the juggernaut," Said the figure. Then that's when we see it. That's when we see the figure in its full form. It appeared to be Spiderman. But this isn't the one we all know and love. That one died 4 years ago. This one is a newcomer. This one is named Carlos Jackson, the Awesome Spiderman. "I know what you're going to say next. 'I'm going to squash you like a bug, blah blah blah' well I have a new one... I'm going to crack you like a jug." joked Carlos. Their battle was fierce. They rapidly traded blows until juggernaut uppercutted Carlos in the jaw with his massive fist, knocking him into a building. "Tough cookie, luckily I eat cookies," Carlos thought as he jumped at the hulking menace. Then all of a sudden we go to a lab in a middle school. His middle school. He was doing his final project, an experiment with spider genes. That's when a chemical falls on the floor and splashes him. He felt a little weird after that. The following day he was walking down a street and a rocket flies toward him out of nowhere. He did a backflip over it. Unfortunately, it hit a small orphanage and 99% of them died. So he ran after the guy who launched the rocket and knocked him out in one punch. Flash forward to the present. Spiderman is on juggernaut, riding him with both arms on his helmet trying to pry it open. "Yee-haw," he yelled. Spiderman jumped off his helmet and on to a nearby light pole. "say ahhh," Spiderman shouted as he was webbing juggernaut to the floor and his helmet to nearby structures. juggernauts helmet came off with a loud POP. "Now Xavier" Spiderman yelled. Juggernaut ran head first at Spiderman but then all of a sudden, he just stopped in his tracks and fell down." Stop drop and roll dude," said Spiderman " you know how long it's been taking us to capture this guy, a looooonnnngggg time. Welp, the X-Men will take care of this right now I gotta go" So our hero swung off into the sunset leaving the citizens to clean up the mess. Yeah, he's a piece of trash.

part 2

Carlos: I remember how I found out.

Narrator: wait who said you could take over as narrator that's my job. Read my part. It literally says, narrator.

Carlos: well I think I should tell my story. I wrote it got dang it.

Narrator: Fine we're losing time and our audience. Let's just get this done.

Ok, thank goodness. Well, where was I. Oh yeah." ahem".

I remember how I found out. I remember the day I pronounced myself as Spiderman. My cousin and I were walking home from school talking about previous events. "Man you showed him the business. How'd you do that? How'd you beat the crap out of the toughest kid in school," he asked. " well a magician never reveals his secrets" I said. When we entered my house my mom was watching the news. "we are now on the scene of the fight between Spiderman and Carnage." it showed Spiderman and carnage on the Baxter building. spiderman is losing at the moment with him being pinned down to the ground. Spiderman punched him in the face, getting him off of him. then Spiderman got up and grabbed his sonic boom grenade but just as he rips off the pin carnage stabs him in the chest. But the grenade went off. both carnage and Spiderman died that day. And remember that this was after I got my powers. After the funeral, I decided that the world needed a new Spiderman. So (being the wonderful cosplayer I am) I bought a mostly red and some blue hoodie with a spider on it, a Halloween Spiderman mask, jeans, Halloween Spiderman sock things and gloves and thus I was Spiderman.


	2. a days life (storys of the spiderman)

Chapter 1: a days life (stories of the Spiderman)

story 1 Deadpool the idiot

Carlos sat on top of a building in his costume eating Twizzlers on a stakeout. He wasn't looking for anything specific just waiting for *slurp* are you seriously drinking soda "slurp juice" SLURP JUICE WHILE I'M EXPLAINING YOUR STORY! " Hey, at least I'm not a window pain!" WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE THE HEART TO SHARE MY CRAP! " HOW THE $#* AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT YOU ARE LITERALLY AN EMPTY VOID." JUST THROW THE # $# CAN ON THE FLOOR. I WILL PICK IT UP. "yeesh! we wasted a lot of time on that argument." You're telling me. This is more like a Deadpool fanfic. "Hey, my fanfics are good." Said Deadpool. Wait what the hades are you doing here. "I came to challenge the new Spiderman to a fight. The old one was able to fight me to a standstill. Can you do it too?" "I accept your challenge," Spidey said in a black panther voice. "meet me at pain factor towers tomorrow morning." Deadpool declared. "hard to miss. it is in the middle of the ocean" Do you know what this means? "training montage!" (the night begins to shine plays) spidey is doing 18 19 20 sit-ups. spidey is shown kicking a punching bag. He is now shown practicing his swing attacks. he is now doing push-ups "going to 100,000," Wow that is a lot. But by the end of the montage, he was ready. He was ready to beat the original Spidermans biggest pain. "hey" said the, freakishly handsome Deadpool? Ok, who keeps on changing the script with crayon. "haha ha ha ha hahaha" Well that morning spidey had a helicopter transport him from his apartment to the pain factor studio. When he got there all of Deadpool's quote on quote "fans" were booing spidey on. Then spidey felt a sting in his butt. That's he realized he messed up. I seriously can't believe you'd come in here without a backup plan. "darts can't stop me," Spiderman said. Then he ran around the studio. All of the fans attacked but he kept on swinging. Until he came face to face with the Merc with a mouth himself. "fancy meeting you here" Deadpool said. "I wanted to put you to sleep and do the segment we like to call 'Hostage Interview' were we knock you out, strap you in a chair and when you wake up, we interview you. But this is fine too. fight." "wait wait. wait one sec. All I did was train, not research. one sec. went to this link and read everything on it r/respectthreads/comments/3r1y3a/respect_deadpool_deadpool/

Then he was ready "now play" Deadpool jumps at Spiderman and swings the katana on his right hand at him but spiderman jumps over it and kicks him with both legs. With Deadpool stunned Spiderman made a run for it. "come back here you *bleepen* baby." yelled Deadpool." yellow box white box [ in case you're wondering /Headscratchers/Deadpool ]

what should I do." "well I have a very complicated plan that involves strategy and math equalizations." said the white box. " let's send the intern after him and let her carry him back to us so we can pee on him as a form of gloating." went the yellow box. "I like yellow box's idea" exclaimed Deadpool. Meanwhile, Spiderman was swinging around the studio until one of the Deadpool fans shot his web making him crash into a bar. Don't ask. "This seems like an old classic bar fight." said spidey. But you can't see it for it would be too hard to describe the epicness of the fight. But you can imagine how it went down. All you need to know is that #1 he left the bartender conscious. and #2 he was in deep pain. "I'll have a "Pub N er G" please," said Spiderman. "You need a partner?" asked the bartender. " yeah sorta," he said. " names steve. Deadpool steve" "nice to meet you Steve." said Spiderman. But then a white and pink figure fell on him. It turned out to be gwenpool. "sup peter," she said. "it's not Peter. he died" "(I like this girl's style. it's like batroc the leaper's style. wait, holy crap.)" he thought. Pull off the mask it will further the fanfic. "(fine ok)" So Spiderman did a flip over her and grabbed her mask then took her mask and, well, umm...

one thing led to another and there are words that we can't say due to some kids that may be reading. read the second story in order to find out what happened. That's when Deadpool came inside the bar. "I see you've been busy rakeing up some traitors." "It's pronounced racking up," said the white box. "It's the point of the joke," said the yellow box. "Don't mind those buttheads," said Deadpool. "I'm going to kill you now." Deadpool steve got his bat ready. gwenpool got her swords out. and spidey cracked his knuckles. "wait wait pause. don't we need music for this moment" said spidey. hey, that's a good decision lets go pick one out. "hey what about this one ( the marshmello remix of waiting for love plays)" no no no not that one. what about this one (say a little prayer for you by Aretha Franklin plays) "no no no. we can't play that song." hey dude I think I found it. "perfect" we both said at the same time. back to the bar where the fight is about to start. unpause. ( search and destroy by tryhardninja plays) there is an explosion in the bar and that's when the heroes came outta bar " gwenpool, Steve cover me. I got Deadpool." Spidey said as he ran up to Deadpool to deliver a hard knuckle sandwich. meanwhile, gwenpool and Steve are already on the other side of the studio unloading their bullets on any and all of the fans they can find. " too easy" said gwenpool. But then all of a sudden a large bulky fan wielding a large yellow mallet came rushing at them. Back at the spidey Deadpool fight spiderman is running at pool horseback stance style getting ready to throw a punch at him. After he threw that one he threw a variety of punches and kicks rapidly ending this combo with a web throw into a crane. "You got loads of punches well I got loads of guns," he said as he pulled out a rocket launcher. "Say hello to my giant friend." that's when he started to fire rockets like it was a minigun. meanwhile, gwenpool and Steve were facing the Reinhardt ish fan. "pooooooooooollllllllll!" he yelled as he started to do a helicopter maneuver with is hammer spinning around getting closer to the two. He then stopped jumped up about 12 feet and smashed his hammer on the ground damaging steve. Then he did a baseball swing on gwenpool knocking her back into a helicopter landing pad. That's when Steve got up and opened fired on the guys back. As the hammerhead guy turned around he all of a sudden died due to the loss of blood. when gwenpool got up both she and Steve fired on more fans. back at the main fight, when Deadpool finished firing rockets he went to check on spidey to see if he was dead. but spidey dodged them all. he got up and started to swing around then he attacked Deadpool from behind first kicking him with both legs then rapidly punching him. he did a flip over him and stole a samurai sword. "It's pronounced katana you idiot." Deadpool screamed "fine if it's a sword fight you want" (through fire and flames plays) "then its a sword fight you'll get." wait for the intro to end, NOW! deadpool and spidey run up to each other and clash swords together. Spidey does a twirl kick right into Deadpools gut. then he holds his sword up in slash position and he swings into Deadpool, but this isn't pools first rodeo. Their swords intersect. But while that is happening Deadpool elbows spidey in the stomach. he then grabs a knife and stabs spidey in the leg. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled spidey. spidey fell with his sword in hand. "Luckily I did my homework," Spidey said. he then swung his sword at deadpools neck decapitating him. (Sail by Awolnation plays) he caught the head "some kid on comic vine said to decapitate you and keep the head away from your body. also, I'm keeping the sword" new item acquired: Deadpool's katana. then he threw his head into the ocean. (Deus vault by JT music plays) so after getting pool's holster for his sword, he swung towards his friends who are currently in a gunfight with Deadpool's cavalry. "hey guys we have to get outta here" Spidey shouted "gwenpool you can hotwire crap. right" "wait what" "good and Steve you got good aim on that?" "sorta." "good I'll need you to cover us with this," said spidey pulling out a minigun. "ok" he responded. And after a few minutes, they were lifting off with gwenpool as the pilot. When they made it home Carlos called his landlord and with the help of Steves c4 they found out he could stay. stay tuned for next chapter. thank you and good night.


	3. story 2

story 2 the schedule

(i don't want to set the world on fire by the ink spots plays) Carlos sleeps in his spiderman hoodie dreaming of the most stupidest thing in the world... memes. or at least in his opinion. wake up sleepy head. guess what happend. he actually got up. "yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" he stretched he stood up and went to eat. one question: what's for breakfast? "ramen noodles." Isn't that unhealthy? "I don't know is being broke unhealthy?" Carlos used sarcasm it is ineffective. "this is all I have," Carlos whined. then he felt a vibration in his pocket. "cool its Gwen" lets snoop around shall we

gwen gwenie dead pooh carlos

sup

nothing much you

eh, reading a fanfic. you still

remember about tonight rite

"(tonight?)" he thought, then he remembered "no I don't." he remembered the thing "NO I don't" oh man you seriously forgot man? " yeah that's what I've been saying" It's her birthday today and you agreed to take her out to a movie. " can"t her family do that" you don't read the comics do you. she is from the world the author is from her parents are there "crap"

gwen gwenie dead pooh carlos

sup

nothing much you

eh, reading a fanfic. you still

remember about tonight rite

oh yeah your bday I'm totaly there

wut time again?

12:00 am be there or be square

:)

"So wait did she say it's just us?" yeah pretty much "and where is this thing at?" Broadway movie theatre. "hey dude will you stop talking to the narrator and EAT" Deadpool steve yelled. does that guy even have a job "yeah he's a chef" does he work today? "nope. It's his day off... of being a chef. get off the couch." so after a ramen noodle breakfast and 100 rounds of fortnite 50 v 50, he was ready to do his patrolling at 6:00 "wake up it's time for our patrols." "noooooooooo," said Deadpool steve. "get up sidekick" "I'm not your sidekick" Deadpool steve argued "fine then" "thanks dude," said Deadpool steve. so Carlos got a table and a blow horn he put the table on his couch and blew the blow horn. Deadpool Steve woke up and banged his head on the table. "You like that huh? get up, now!"

so after Steve changed into his costume they went out to patrol. "you got your bat?" Carlos asked. "yep," said Steve. "good because we're about to fight crime." said Spidey. that's when some guys with money bags came through a rooftop door. "you know the author is so lazy" you are the author idiot. "well boys looks like we got company" said a thug. there were about 8 thugs on the roof. (bubblin by Anderson Paak plays) they ran towards spidey and steve. spidey punched one of them as another ran at him with a lead pipe. so Steve tackled the lead pipe guy and while they were on the ground Steve started to punch him while he was on the ground. spidey shot two webs at one guy and with all his strength threw the thug at another one. after all the madness on the rooftop spidey webbed them together and put a note saying 'hey pigs arrest us' "that should be offensive enough to get them arrested but not to get the author arrested right?" yeah what you just said. "Ok, whats next in line for us" Umm it says here you have to stop a car from getting away with... Umm, wait is this right? it says you have to stop a pizza heist. "Ok when do they come in" but just as he asked that the getaway pizza truck zoomed by "ok let's go and stop that pizza truck shall we" then spidey grabbed Steve "wait what?" Steve asked. And swung towards the truck. "ok so here is the plan" spidey started" you'll attack from the bed of the truck while I swing to the front and cover the windshield with my webbing. got it,good" "no wait" cried Deadpool steve but it was too late for spidey had already flung him in the path of the truck bed. the good news was he made it bad news was that he hurt his knees in the process. so while Steve broke a back window spidey swung to the front and started to web the windshield up. usually at this time, a thug would try to shotgun him off the canopy (the hood) of the car but they were busy trying to get Steve off of the bed of the truck. that gave him time to web it up completely. after that, he got Steve and they swung off on to a rooftop to see them crash into a light pole causing them to exit there vehicle but they were surrounded by the police force. "that was awesome" but just as Spidey said that he heard a scream from a convenient store. "dang is this crime alley" so again spidey pushed steve off the roof and they went into the convenient store only to see that Taskmaster and Gambit were fighting "Come on brother I know you can do better than that" he said as he threw some cards at Taskmaster "has it occurred to anyone that he's white but sounds like a black man." um-hmm. so spidey and Steve went into the store to hopefully overpower Taskmaster. spidey got out his katana and started attacking. after some time he finally finished and went to another rooftop with Steve. (music stops) "so what else are we suppose to do" Umm crap I have no idea "no boss battles or anything." nope that's scheduled for the next chapter. "well what do we do now" go hijack something. the author can't put you in jail. "unless you're Jonathan Maberry. He made Captain America say hail Hydra." "nice meeting you here," said a familiar voice. spidey turned to see his yet to be girlfriend gwenpool. "heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy, gwenpool what you doing here" Said Spiderman ridiculously. "ehh just looking for crime. I stopped a drug deal (shows her pointing the finger at some drug dealers) I went back and put my sword in Deadpool as my sign of resignation (shows Deadpool pointing the finger with a sword in his chest) but yeah you forget about tonight" said gwenpool. "no I didn't forget (whispers: hey narrator what are we watching again)" Avengers Infinity War. "can't wait to watch it."

"you know it's 11:30 pm right," said gwenpool "wait its night time? it was morning a second ago" "the author is trying to wrap this up." replied gwenpool. "Ok, well I was just leaving to go back to my apartment. right, Steve" "right" replied Steve "I was going to play fortnite season 5 and he was going to get ready for your Bday" so they went to their apartment and while Steve played fortnite Carlos got ready wearing a shirt with a suit and tie on it. when he finished he went to pick up Gwen Poole. unfortunately, he's to dang lazy to get a job so he doesn't have a car. so he took a taxi to her house and then they went to watch Infinity War. after that, they decided to have a sleepover at his house. but he forgot when he went to sleep. so he was in for a big surprise when he wakes up tomorrow and finds his girlfriend sleeping in his bed. (the next morning) "gah," whisper yelled Carlos. "what the crap happend" yall guys partied a little too hard. "crap. well, might as well get up and eat." so after he made another breakfast of ramen noodles he sat down. After a few minutes, he felt a vibration in his pocket. it was a text from his cousin. it said, 'dude look out your window right now.' he got up and looked out his window. "hooooollllllyyyy...

to be continued

hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed the story. sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I am not working on the next chapter for I have been working on this story for a month. thanks for reading my story

love Arkhamroyale.


	4. the venom war

dear fans.

I realized (after reading the story on the website) that the story was trash so in the next fanfiction (a permanent one) I'll change a few things about the story and then explain that. I'm sorry for it looking confusing. wrote this on Grammarly. also, let me know you're here by commenting the story. just a simple hi would be amazing.

from arkhamroyale

chapter 3 the venom war

"Gwen wake up," cried Carlos. "huh," said Ms. Gwen Poole. "Get every single powerful weapon you have" he sounded a bit worried " Oh my gosh where is the megaphone" "is this it" Gwen asked pulling out a megaphone " yes, is there perhaps 2 more" " dude whats going on" so Carlos dragged her to the window to see the shield helicarrier with some black gunk on it. "see that, that's..." Carlos started. "The Venom symbiote." Gwen finished. "yeah and I saw *ahem* toxin, anti-venom, venom clone, and some infected shield members. Imagine the army of the main symbiote characters he has on board." "we need to attack now" "that is why I need 2 more megaphones." but at that moment their tv turned on "Word has it that Spiderman is alive and I have a bone to pick with him." it was venom" he killed carnage and now me and the rest of the venomverse is back to avenge him. spiderman gather up your crew and come and fight me. keep me and my army waiting and we'll destroy the world" welp, he's in deep crap now.

"now remember kids" Deadpool started "don't do milk, drink your school, and go to drugs..."*rrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg* "one sec. hello- oh hey spiderman- mhmm-ok-I'm in. sorry, I got to go." then Deadpool ran off. "ok I got Deadpool. his helicopter should arrive at the apartment now." said spidey in his costume. "good because yall need all the help yall can get," said a familiar voice. It was spideys cousin Isaiah. (shout out to didactic Jackson. go check out his youtube channel. It's not educational.) "what are you doing with a [fortnite] hand cannon." "I'm here to fight." "ehh well, the author wouldn't have included you in here without a purpose, so sure." assembling the team they headed towards the helicarrier. "so guys I have a theory that the helicarrier is powered by the symbiote. so if we put our sound powered c4 devices on the heart of the Klyntar (venoms species) then the entire venom verse will die. do you guys got the plan" "yeah, yes, mhmm, got it." "ok good get your arsenals ready while the narrator explains your arsenal and armor that your wearing."

ok well, Isaiah was wearing a bulletproof vest with every pistol imaginable including, 2 revolvers and a fortnite hand cannon. gwenpool had on her traditional costume with a rocket launcher, twin katanas, twin m9 pistols, and an AR-15. deadpool had his traditional costume and all he was going to wield was a machine gun and lots and lots o' grenades. as for Spidey, he had the costume as described in the book cover with his katana. the one thing about everyone's arsenal that was the same was that they all had a stack of sonic c4 and a mega phone-ish noise maker.

when they got up to the helicarrier they discovered that they needed a backup plan for when they entered. luckily Carlos had a bootie call for when things got sour. Carlos would call in Deadpool Steve and will bring the Deadpool fans to come and breach into the helicarrier.

(7 nation army plays) when they got on to the base they went in guns blazing. running and shooting like there was no tomorrow. deadpool took on anti-venom while gwenpool took on Toxin. spidey was tangoing with venom's clone and Isaiah was shooting infected shield agents. it was hard though because when you fight venom by himself its just basically suicide. if you fight the entire venomverse then it's like dying in the afterlife.

well, soon enough they became overpowered. "guys we need to try to infiltrate the helicarrier." "let me distract them while you guys go and try to find a way in" suggested Isaiah. "this is why I've been put into this fic so I can die a hero like Jason Todd" "he died because of everyone voted him off the island (get the reference)" "anyway just go I'll cover you" and with that sentence they were off. with Isaiah pumping lead into the symbiotes the rest of the crew hacked into a magnetically locked door on that little sniper tower thing on the side of the carrier.

When they got in somehow spidey got on the Bluetooth sound system in the helicarrier and played (life is fun by odd1sout and boyinaband) the rest of the team (Spiderman, Deadpool, and gwenpool) came face to face with Logan and X-23's venom symbiotes along with infected shield agents. they attacked each other with Deadpool shooting down logan, gwenpool

crisscrossing her swords with X-23's claws and spidey just got out his carbonadium blade and did a fatality move where he Genji rushed him then rapidly sliced him and then decapitated him. He went after the others after that.

(I believe by tryhardninja plays) That's when all of a sudden we hear a splat coming from where Deadpool was fighting Logan. that's when spidey saw Deadpool on the wall with black stuff on him. then we see a lesser known symbiote named Krobaa. "don't worry if I get infected my healing factor with help me fight back." said Deadpool. "dude look at Wolverine, he's infected and not fighting back" "probably a plot hole the author is too lazy to fix" either way Deadpool was right his healing factor would help him fight back because when he got infected he shot himself in the head multiple times. but Gwen and Spidey knew they couldn't win so they ran without knowing where they were going.

Ironically there was a map so they looked at it and predicted that the heart of the venomverse was in the control center. so they ran ran ran until they encountered their next boss. bizarnage. Bizarro and Carnage combined. "ok so here's the plan" Carlos started "well both run up to him, I'll get in front and boost you to him that's when you get out your mallet and bonk him on the head. got it?" "got it." "good, let's go."

They did exactly that. they succeeded in 2 things. 1 they did a cool trick and 2 they made him even madder than before. But that only made spidey and Gwen more determined to defeat him. they both ran, swords out ready to drag their swords into that sack of white plasma. it started with bizarnage jumping and spinning in the air while spraying his clay-like slime on our heroes. when he landed spidey ran up and rapidly sliced him like what Deathstroke did to Batman in Arkham Origins. bizarnage countered this by pushing him into a wall. while his arm was still stretched out, Gwen swung down on it. Bizarnage then fires a ball at Gwen turning her into gwenompool. "nooooooooooooooo. my girlfriend is a venom symbiote."

So like any reasonable person, he ran. "crap crap crap crap (x3)" he made a bunch of twists and turns until he came face to face with the main man himself. the master of disaster. the judge with a grudge. the "ok we get it." he came face to face with venom. "that's right it's me Venom" "oh hey you baby wipe" "I've been waiting for this moment and I was so jealous when Carnage beat me to killing you." "Actually I got the idea of using carnage from the rnbe podcast when they were doing what-if scenarios. he just used carnage instead of venom due to something in Texas called plagiarism." "Well anyway you ready to finally meet your doom, Carlos" Carlos looked to his venomized friends along with some pink figure. "(i have to do this or else the world is doomed)"

"let's do this," he said as he struck a Ryu pose. (Go! battle remix only on iTunes plays(keep it on repeat)) they start by running up to each other and spidey delivering the first blow followed by a flurry of punches. venom then backhands spidey about 5 feet. but spidey runs back up and uppercuts venom "Shoryuken." while in mid-air he bicycle kicks him then Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (helicopter kicked) him on to the floor ran up to him and back kicked him into the wall. when spidey was ready to bring more pain venom tackled him onto the floor then started to swiftly punch him every punch harder than the other.

After 3 minutes spidey decided to fight back and kicked him in the stomach with both legs, got up and ran at him with the full force of his body (which was average running speed) jumped up swung around got out his sword and dragged down into venoms flesh nearly harming Eddie Brock.

an enraged venom grabbed his legs and did a hulk slam on him (from that one part in Avengers.) "you're weak, you can never beat me and never will bwahahahahahahahahaha" gloated venom. that's when the pink symbiote attacked "I am the undoing of your destructions" went the pink symbiote "I am the answer to your sinister questions I am the antidote." "Isaiah?" the pink symbiote nodded in response. now-now before you go commenting saying "why didn't you make the pink one a girl." well I asked my cousin which color of symbiote he wanted to be and he said pink so I just went with it.

while the 2 blobs battled it out, Spidey went to check on his de-venomized friends "you ok" spidey asked Deadpool and Gwenpool "yeah" said Gwenpool "I have a healing factor" said Deadpool. "hey Isaiah evacuate the people I have to finish this myself." said our hero. he tackled venom to the ground. after rolling around for a few minutes the place was on fire the people were on alive on a plane thanks to the bootie call and venom was down. "*huff puff* he is down." then he just sat there until the helicarrier went into the ocean and exploded. carlos Jackson was dead. Gwen and Isaiah went into mourning. deadpool saluted him. Isaiah and Gwen went to his parent's house to tell him the bad news they went into mourning but hey, maybe this is why they brought in the cousin. so he can replace Carlos as spider...

no wait I'm getting word that there is an extra scene. up at the gates of heaven laid Carlos "huh" "dear brother it's me, Sophia" said a 13-year-old figure. it is revealed that it his dead sister. "oh gosh" spidey immediately ran up to her crying and hugged her "Sophia I am so sorry, I am so sorry for letting you die." "now-now Carlos it's not your fault" "and I'm sorry for bossing you around and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" "what" "I have to go back. one mom and dad would be crushed and two earth needs a spiderman." "then go and don't forget me and the fact that you're underwater." and that spidey went back to his body and struggled but he got to the surface.

his parents heard a knock on the door so his mom decided to answer it. "mom I saw her I saw Sophia"

the end

hey guys

welcome back I am currently working on a gwenpool one shot that is guaranteed to be long and the permanent awesome spiderman series with a true origin story so follow me for those things, but thanks for making through it all

yo buddy arkhamroyale


End file.
